Remote Controls, Movies, and DVD Players
by RandomGG25
Summary: Oneshot. LL. Pointless and intertaining, ya know the good stuff.


New stuff. This is one-shot, hopefully, so I won't have to be writing another story on top of all the others. Okay, this is pure fluff.

Remote Controls, Movies, and DVD players

"Luke? Where is the remote?" Lorelai called from the Living room.

"I don't know. Last time I saw it, it was on the couch. Did you look there?" Yelled Luke from upstairs.

"I looked on the couch." Lorelai says sitting on the couch pouting with her arms crossed.

"Stop pouting. Did you look under the couch?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Lorelai says looking under the couch.

"Did you see it?" Asks Luke.

"No." Lorelai said returning to her original position on the couch. "Maybe the couch ate it."

"What?" Asked Luke.

"Maybe the couch ate it. I mean I've lost a lot of things on this couch. Aren't couches supposed to sink and get flat over the years? Mine never has, it is the same as it was the day that I bought it, save for a few stains." Lorelai says. While Lorelai's talking, Luke comes down the stairs and looks under the couch. Then he checks on the couch. By the time Lorelai's done with her mini-psycho-rant, Luke pulled the remote out of the fireplace.

"Ooh! You found it!" Lorelai says excitedly.

Luke walks back to Lorelai and hands it to her. "I don't know which is worse, the fact that I found the remote in the fireplace, or the fact that I even looked in the fireplace to begin with." Said Luke shaking his head.

"Sit down." Lorelai says pulling him down by his arm. "Let's watch a movie." She says giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Luke sighs. "Okay." He says sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I knew you would cave. You cannot resist me. And I'm not even wearing a short dress." She says snuggling up next to him on the couch.

Luke rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile. "What movie are we watching?" Luke asks.

"You pick." Lorelai says.

"You're letting me pick?" Luke questions in shock. "I feel honored."

"You should." Lorelai tells him.

"Okay, how about we watch that movie with the old men and they're trying to get tat lady not to open up her restaurant." Luke suggests.

Lorelai stares at him for a moment. "You mean Grumpier Old Men?" Lorelai asks chuckling.

"Yeah! That's the one. The one with Walter Matthau and Jack Lemon." Luke says leaning back into the couch and smiling.

"You're pretty proud of yourself right now, aren't you?" She said looking at him. "Just because you know Jack Lemon and Walter Matthau's names." Lorelai said. "The true test would be to name the other actors in the movie." Lorelai said giving him a knowing look.

Luke sighs and looks up at Lorelai. "Well, there's Daryl Hannah, Ann-Margaret, Sofia Loren, Kevin Pollack, and Burgess Meredith." Luke said looking at Lorelai with a proud look on his face.

Lorelai is momentarily speechless. "Tell me how you know the names of the actors, but not the name of them movie?" She asks incredulously.

"Oh I knew the title of the movie all along. I was just messing with your head." Luke tells her smirking.

"Who are you and what have you done with Luke "grunt grunt-no coffee for you-grunt grunt" Danes? Lorelai asks.

"I happen to like this movie." He says putting in the DVD. "Nice job on the nickname by the way. Haven't heard that one yet. How long did it take you to think that one up?" He says absentmindedly pressing buttons on the remote control facing the screen .

"About ten seconds." She tells him.

"Hmm." Luke says. "It showed." He said smirking, but looking still facing the T.V. screen.

Lorelai smacks his arm. "Can we just watch the movie now?" Lorelai asked in a mock-annoyed tone. "God, your so much work." She said joking.

"Your one to talk." Luke mumbles.

"Give me the remote." She says grabbing it from him. "I can't believe you still don't know how to work the DVD player." Lorelai says shaking her head in mock-disgust.

**Finished!**

**Okay I know it was pointless, but it was fun to write. I hope you liked it. Please review. Also I should have another chapter of Different Memories posted soon. So look our for that. Toodles…**


End file.
